


You Missed

by mimabeann



Series: Rhu'n & Arun [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Rhu'n gives Arun a tour of her house and explains a bit about her past.Arun belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Rhu'n/Arun
Series: Rhu'n & Arun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772845
Kudos: 2





	You Missed

Rhu’n led Arun down the corridors of her family’s estate, offering various bits of information about some of the rooms as the passed. She paused, hesitantly at the bottom of a flight of stairs before seemingly making up her mind to move forward. “I haven’t been up here in ages, I’m sure the servants keep everything clean, but this is where I spent a good chunk of my childhood.” She smiled fondly and glanced back at Arun who gave her an encouraging smile. 

Rhu’n led him up the stairs and down the hall, where a picture caught Arun’s eye and he stopped to look at it. “You never mentioned you had a sister.”  
Rhu’n walked over to him, a wistful smile on her face. “Em’yn…” Arun stepped closer to her, looking concerned. Rhu’n moved closer to him and he instinctively pulled her into a hug. “Em’yn and mom were killed a while back by the same man who kidnapped me.” Arun tensed, feeling anger rising at whoever had hurt Rhu’n and her family.  
He stood quietly for a moment. “What happened to the person who… hurt them?” Rhu’n flashed him a proud smile.   
“Oh, don’t worry. I killed him. And he didn’t die quickly.”  
Arun’s voice was low when he spoke. “Tsk… Pity…” Arun pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I would have killed him all over again for you if I could.” Rhu’n smiled, she felt heat rising to her cheeks.   
“I love you so much.” She whispered, her face turning an even deeper shade of red as she realized what she’d just confessed.

Arun looked surprised, despite feeling the same way he hadn’t expected her to return his feelings.   
“Good, because I care about you more than I can put into words.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her nose and Rhu’n raised an eyebrow as he pulled away.   
“Mhhhm… I think you missed.” She grinned playfully before tilting her head up at him. Arun smiled and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.


End file.
